1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proxying processing method which processes a function of a wireless node on a peer-to-peer (P2P) overlay network, and a system using the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a proxying processing method which can reduce a load of a network by exclusively transmitting a communication packet to the wireless node when the communication packet is required from another node to the wireless node, and providing the other node with the communication packet while bypassing the wireless node, and a system using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a peer-to-peer (P2P) overlay network is provided to various communication services to make up for a defect of a server-client structure. Specifically, in the server-client structure, loads of all nodes are concentrated on a server side and thereby an overload of a network, a speed decrease, and a latency of a communication packet occur. To solve this problem, the P2P overlay network structure is provided. All join nodes use an upstream link and a downstream link to reduce a load occurring in the server side, and traffic is distributed on the network, thereby a general P2P overlay network structure may increase an efficiency of a network.
FIG. 1 illustrates a P2P overlay network.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first node 110 and a second node 120 transmit/receive a communication packet while communicating with a server 130. When the second node 120 requires data that is maintained by the first node 110, the second node 120 requests the first node 110 for the data, and receives a corresponding communication packet from the first node 110. In this instance, the server 130 receives a request of the second node 120 and thereby solves the overload occurring in a server side, whereas the overload occurring in the server side may not be solved in the server-client structure.
However, the P2P overlay network structure may also cause a problem of the overload of the network even though the P2P overlay network structure is provided to improve the server-client structure.
FIG. 2 illustrates a P2P overlay network including a wireless node.
In FIG. 2, the P2P overlay network includes at least one wireless node having a wireless channel, among join nodes. A first node 210, i.e. a mobile phone, transmits/receives a communication packet with a second node 220 or a server 230 using a wireless channel. Also, the P2P overlay network transmits/receives the communication packet in a wireless channel of the first node 210 and in a wired channel of the second node 220. In this instance, an overload may occur in the wireless channel of the first node 210 since the wireless channel of the first node 210 has less channel capacity than the wired channel of the first node 210. As a result of this, the speed of the network decreases and the latency of the communication packet occurring in the server-client structure occur on the P2P overlay network which includes the wireless node. Also, since the wireless node is operated using a battery having a comparatively low capacity, consumption of the battery increases due to the overload of the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method and a system which can solve the above-described problem, and effectively embody the P2P overlay network.